


Other Way

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders era, Probably around Christmas in the Seventh Year, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: James and Peter just don't understand why Remus is dating Sirius, and are...surprised... to figure out they were wrong about the two's relationship.





	Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> I almost, _almost_ , actually wrote smut, but no, I'm just going to chicken out and hint at it again.

This wasn't the first time this conversation had happened in Gryffindor common room. It wouldn't be the last, either, Remus thought. James and Peter just couldn't grasp the concept of—  
"But _why_? I'm sorry, I just can't understand how it's possible that you're... You know..."  
James waves his hand in the air as if it meant something.  
"Gay?"  
Remus asked, looked up from his book.  
"Well, no...we knew that, you said so, remember?"  
Remus shrugged.  
"I was probably joking, you know I'm pan."  
Remus focused back on his book. Peter spoke up.  
"Right, cause you're not actually attracted to kitchen ware. I remember. You hit Sirius with your mum's skillet and he complained for weeks."  
Remus scoffed.  
"Yeah, I remember."  
James glared at Peter for changing the subject.  
"But what are you gay for... _him_?"  
Remus sighed and closed his book.  
"Sexuality 101, James, you're not 'gay for someone', right? We just consider each other attractive and nice people and that's why we're together. You're not 'straight for' Lily, are you?"  
James shook his head.  
"Well, to be straight for Lily I'd have to be gay to begin with, but I see your point. Still, _him_?"  
Remus sighed.  
"I know, sometimes I'm this surprised and I'm in disbelief at it too, James. That was sarcasm, Peter."  
Remus glanced at Peter. He made a face.  
"I can understand sarcasm."  
"Can you?"  
"Stop changing the subject!"  
James sighed.  
"Don't you get jealous? Cause he's bi, right? I mean, he's talking to McKinnon now, and they were together sometime in third year, remember?"  
Remus glanced over his shoulder.  
"Well, I don't get any more jealous than a straight person, and I know Marlene isn't competition, considering she's a lesbian."  
Remus looked back at James.  
"Oh, right. You think she's a lesbian because they dated?"  
James asked then smirked at Remus exasperated reaction.  
"Kidding. I know that's not how it works."  
Just then, the "him" in question walked over.  
"Hey love."  
Sirius leaned over the edge of the couch Remus was sitting on and tried to kiss him. Remus pushed him away and continued reading.  
"Not now, I've already been distracted by James and Peter multiple times. I just want to read."  
"Aw. That's not what you said last night."  
Sirius smirked. James and Peter groaned.  
"Sirius, leave our sex life in the bedroom. And between us, thanks."  
Remus bit his lip. "You mean the bedroom we share with Jamie and Pete?" James glared at Sirius.  
"Please listen to him for once."  
Sirius just smirked in response before saying,  
"It's not listening to him that's the problem, he's just so loud, damn, it's got to be some weird werewolf power, that you just howl when you've got c—"  
"Sirius!"  
Remus snapped his book shut. James was covering his ears and making dumb noises while Peter was staring off into the fire contemplating his choice of friends.  
"I really, really, really don't need the picture of Padfoot fucking Moony in the arse."  
Peter said, still staring at the fire, emotionless. James gasped loudly and cried "Peter!" and looked over at Sirius and Remus, expecting to see Remiss hide his head in his book and Sirius smirk, but he was surprised to see _Remus_ smirking after whispering something and Sirius blushing redder than the scarlet all around them.  
"Well, Peter," Remus started to say, "you will be relieved to know that's never happened."  
Peter and James both sighed in relief.  
"It's usually the other way around. Sirius?"  
Remus stood up and walked to the stairs. Sirius grinned sheepishly at Peter and James's incredulous faces before following Remus, leaving the other two marauders to gape at each other and try to forget what just happened.


End file.
